Reading - Naruto The Human Among Devils
by rick12
Summary: What will happen if the canon cast of High School DxD were to read about a certain blond in an alternate version of their universe? This is the answer. Post Volume 12 events, post Fourth War Naruto, God-like Naruto. This goes to Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, Xenter, and juubiwriter99, whose works are awesome.
1. Chapter 1 - Where Are We?

**Hey, guys, I'm rick12 and this is going to be my first fanfic that I have ever written. This particular story is a reading story of one of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's titles, Naruto the Human Among Devils. I got his/her permission to write it, so here goes nothing... I recommend reading it, as it's quite funny and romantic. Anyway, this will take place after volume 12 of the Highschool DxD light novels, starring characters from only Highschool DxD, including a certain mahou shoujo. Let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, Naruto, or the story this reading story is based on. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Reading Naruto the Human Among Devils – Chapter 1  
**

It was a strange day for certain members from the Three Factions, including other factions such as the Yokai faction, some time after the incident that happened in the Underworld. Issei Hyoudou, the Oppai Dragon ( **Huh... Disgusting),** even got himself a new body after his old one died during the said incident. They were all minding their own business and were having fun with their duties and free time, until they suddenly got teleported to a strange, but beautiful room that was big enough to fit them in.

The room that they currently occupied was painted with a white color, with decent decorations placed all over, ranging from portraits of famous figures to a large flat-screen plasma TV fixed on a wall. There were chairs and sofas that looked comfortable enough to relax on. There was even a kitchen that was there to allow them to eat if they felt hungry. All in all, it was a decent room.

The people that were teleported there were Rias, Sona, their peerage, the Four Maou with Grayfia, Gabriel and Michael, Azazel, the Vali Team, the Kyoto Yokai leader and her daughter, Ophis, Ravel and Irina. They were all wondering what the heck is going on, except Ophis who had the perfect poker face.

"Huh, Vali!? What are you doing here!?" Issei asked his rival, who just smirks.

"I should ask you the same thing, Issei Hyoudou, but I believe you don't know the answer to that..." Vali replied to the perverted idiot.

"What did you say, you bastard!?" Issei yelled, much to Rias' dismay to his stupidity and hotheadedness.

'Hello, Albion.' Ddraig greeted his eternal rival.

'Ddraig.' greeted back the White Heavenly Dragon.

"Issei, calm down. We're all on the same boat." Rias said in a calm tone.

"Oh, it's Rias-tan! Come here and give Onii-chan a hug." Sirzechs said in a childish manner, much to Grayfia's annoyance.

She proceeded to pinch his cheek. "Sirzechs-sama, this is not the time to act like a child. Be professional, the leaders of the other factions are here." Grayfia scolded him stoically.

"Owww! Grayfia, why are you being mean!?" Sirzechs whined like the child he was, much to the embarrassment of his sister. The others, however, were amused of the couple's antics, except Ravel, who sweatdropped.

"Hah, Sirzechs. You never learn." Ajuka said while sighing at the red-haired man's behavior. Falbium just stood next to him with a sleepy expression.

"Yo, Issei. How are you doing?" Azazel asked in a laid-back manner

"I'm fine, Azazel-sensei!" Issei replied cheerfully. It takes two perverts to know one another **(Should I say 'Super Pervert' here?)**.

"Sona-tan! It's good to see you again!" Serafall shouted before she lunged at Sona, catching her in a hug which caused the younger sibling to blush nervously.

"O-Onee-sama, please let me go! The others are watching!" Sona yelled desperately, which failed as Serafall didn't let her go.

"Nope! You're my cute little sister and I want to hug you!" Serafall retorted with childish stubbornness.

"Xenovia, Asia, it's good to see you again." Michael said to the church duo in a serene and gentle manner.

"Oh, Michael-nii-san, these two must be the ones that you gave permission to pray again. Hello, my name is Gabriel. It's nice to meet you." The beautiful Seraph greeted with an angelic smile.

"Hai, Gabriel-sama! It's nice to meet the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven in person." said Xenovia and Asia with deep respect in their tone.

"Hi, Xenovia, Asia. How's it going?" Irina greeted her two friends with a smile.

"Things are well, Irina." Xenovia told her long-time friend.

"Hello, Irina-san!" Asia said in a warm tone.

"Shirone, it's nice to see you. How's your training?" Kuroka asked her younger sister.

"It's going well, Nee-san." Koneko replied in a quiet manner. While the two Nekoshou were talking, Yasaka was talking to her daughter.

"Kunou, be nice to everyone here, okay?" Yasaka told her daughter. She knew that the little vixen loved to cause trouble, like all kitsune.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Kunou replied cutely. While everyone was talking to each other, there was still the matter at hand.

"Not that it's bad, but does anyone know why we're here?" Ophis asked everyone, which caused them to stop talking. Now that they think of it, why are they here? What brought them to this place? Everyone was silent, until a bright light flashed in the center of the room, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed to nothing, everyone sawed a beautiful figure standing there.

It was a woman, with long luscious black hair and bright green eyes that held wisdom and power in them. She was dressed in a kimono that screamed divine. She had a great figure, with well-shaped hips, waist, and a good B-cup bust. She's the definition of Japanese beauty. Issei was, of course, looking lecherously at her, which was stopped by a pinch to the cheek by Asia, who pouted at him. What caused the leaders to tense was the dense power radiating from her. It was absolutely massive, much greater than their own combined, on par with Shiva, the God of Destruction from the Hindu faction. No doubt that this being was the one who brought them here.

"Hello, everyone from the Three Factions and Alliance. I am Izanami, the wife of Izanagi." said the woman with a warm smile on her face. Everyone widened their eyes when they heard the words. This woman was from the Shinto faction, a faction that is easily on par with the Hindu faction in terms of power, and the mother of the Shinto Trinity. If this was Izanami, it was wise to not anger her, since she can easily kill them all, except Ophis, despite having a large portion of her powers stolen by Samael. The situation was still tense until Michael spoke to the ancient Japanese goddess.

"Hello, Izanami-dono. May I ask why you brought us here?" Michael asked her kindly. Izanami smiled, and proceeded to answer his question.

"Of course. The reason why I brought you all here is because I want you all to read a certain book that pertains the events that will happen in an alternate version of this universe. It's about a hero who accidentally came to that universe after defeating a primordial goddess." Izanami explained to them, who had their eyes widened in shock from the information. There were alternate universes, besides their own? A hero who defeated a primordial goddess that came to their world, albeit a different one from theirs? Izanami saw their expressions and proceeded to explain.

"Don't worry too much. This book will explain what these events are, and it'll help in your understanding of everything you know and your fight against the Khaos Brigade. Who knows, maybe this hero will arrive in this dimension?" Izanami told everyone, who calmed down from the revelations. This was a book about a universe that was similar to their own, so it was interesting to see what those events were.

"Anything that appears in the book I mentioned will be new to you. I will give you notes that will explain what these are when they appear in the book. If that's all, I'll take my leave. Oh, and don't worry about the outside. You'll all go back at the same time before coming here." Izanami told them before materializing the aforementioned book, and handed it to Gabriel, who thanked the goddess. Before leaving, she turned to Serafall. "Serafall-san, I advise you to read and listen to the book attentively. This hero will become very important to only you in the future. Perhaps he'll appear to you in your universe." explained Izanami before she disappeared in a bright light.

The blue-eyed mahou shoujo had a curious expression on her face while contemplating Izanami's words. 'The hero in this story will become important to me? This is interesting!' thought Serafall excitedly.

After Izanami's departure, everybody gathered around Gabriel while sitting on the chairs and sofas near, with Issei having his harem (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, and strangely Tsubasa) sitting or standing next to him. Rossweisse and Kiba were sitting next to the Oppai Dragon.

After getting into good positions, Gabriel proceeded to ask if someone would like to read the book first. "So who would like to read first?" asked the Seraph kindly. Sirzechs rose his hand.

"I'll read first, Gabriel-dono." Sirzechs said in a normal tone. Gabriel gave the book to him, in which he read the title. "Naruto the Human Among Devils."

"A human among devils, an interesting name for the title." Ajuka commented. A human that was among devilkind? That was something strange.

Sirzechs thought so as well before proceeding to read. "Chapter 1: Prologue." Sirzechs said before reading.

 **Two unrelenting forces fought against each other in a never ending struggle to try and gain the upper hand, neither one wanting to lose to the other. The first among these forces was Naruto Uzumaki, a young 17 year old boy that wore a golden flaming jacket on top of his black bodysuit he wore underneath it. His hair was aflame like golden fire, and on top of the golden cloak was black circles on the shoulders and nine magatama lined up in a square on his back underneath a strange circular design. On his stomach was a golden circle with a black circle inside of it. He wore golden sandles with armored tops. On his forehead was a golden headband with a stylish leaf on it.**

 **Over the top of his eyes he had orange pigmentation, and his eyes were colored golden with cross pupils. His skin wasn't glowing, the only non-glowing thing, and it was a shade with a light tan. On Naruto's right palm was the circle that represented the white sun, and on his left palm was the symbol that showed a black crescent moon.**

"So this is the hero of the story, huh; and he's only 17 years old. Doesn't his first name mean Fishcake?" Azazel commented on Naruto's name, which caused everyone to chuckle at the meaning.

"Yes, but it also means Maelstrom. I wonder what he looks like from the description we got." Ajuka said, before the flat-screen TV came to life to show a picture of who Naruto was and what he looked like. Everyone saw the picture, and they had their eyes widened at what they saw. Naruto was exactly what the book said. Every women in the room, except Issei's harem, Ophis, and Grayfia, blushed at the close-up picture of Naruto, especially Serafall, who was the brightest in the room due to the color of her face.

"He's so handsome. So this is the one that will become important to me," The cheerful girl said with red cheeks at the handsome boy that looked divine in his appearance. "I can't wait to meet him in the future..." Serafall said in a quiet tone.

"Onee-sama..." Sona said upon seeing her sister behaving like that for quite possibly the first time. This was surprising to everyone who knew her, including her sister.

"Okaa-san, that boy looks awesome!" Kunou told her mother, who agreed with her.

"Yes, he does, sweety." Yasaka replied, while looking at the admittedly awesome boy on the TV. 'I wonder what you'll do...' thought the Kyuubi leader with some redness on her cheeks.

"Looks like Serafall got a crush." Falbium commented on his friend's behavior, which caused her to blush brighter.

"Fal-tan!" Serafall yelled with an embarrassed look.

"That boy looks powerful and delicious, Nyaaa." Kuroka commented while licking her fingers seductively, which caused the Vali Team to roll their eyes.

"Kuroka-san..." said Le Fay in a frustrated tone.

"What's wrong, cat? Tired of the Oppai Dragon?" Bikou teased, causing the black-haired Nekoshou to shoot him a glare.

"Shut up, Bikou!" Kuroka retorted irritably.

 **Originally, he had only the white sun until his opponent had killed his partner in this battle, and he had been gifted with his friend's half of the power as well that had been gifted to them separately.**

"His friend is dead?" asked Gabriel with a sad tone.

"It seems so, Gabriel-chan." Michael told his sister solemnly.

 **Behind his back were nine floating black balls that were so inky black that it was like looking into a never ending abyss.**

 **In his hand was a tenth black orb, named the Truth-Seeking Balls, and he was thrusting it towards his target.**

"Truth-Seeking Ball? What's that?" asked Azazel with curiosity. The moment he asked that question, a bright light appeared in the room, and when it dimmed down, a piece of paper was there on one of the tables. Ajuka picked it up and read what was on it.

"The Truth-Seeking Ball, or Gudodama, is a specialized technique that only a few certain people can use. These black orbs are capable of shifting into make-shift weapons and armor according to the user's will. This technique is extremely destructive, capable of destroying a full-sized mountain range by its explosive force alone." Everyone widened their eyes from this. An attack that could wipe out an entire mountain range!?

Ajuka continued reading the note. "This technique can also be charged up to have the power to destroy and recreate planets with ease."

"What!?" Now that got everybody's attention, including Ophis. This technique could easily destroy the planet and recreate it? Not even Great Red was capable of that, and Issei demonstrated that by boosting the borrowed power to its full power, which destroyed a part of the Underworld. From the note, the Gudodama can easily destroy planets!

"Impossible..." said Sona with shock apparent on her face. Nobody on their world was capable of physically destroying Earth, but this boy showed that he could from what the note said.

"The most dangerous aspect of this technique is that it can negate every type of attack that is not infused with Senjutsu. If the technique touches anything that is not infused with Senjutsu, the object, living or not, will be erased completely from existence, regardless of durability, regeneration, or immortality. They move at an extreme speed and can be controlled at a certain range, but their attack range is infinite. They can also be used to make the Sword of Nunoboko, a weapon that can easily destroy and recreate planets on a whim. The only way to defend against it is to use Senjutsu-type attacks or be a Gudodama user yourself, which is impossible for anyone except a select few. Furthermore, only the versions of Senjutsu from Naruto-san's dimension can affect them. Any other versions of Senjutsu from outside his dimension will be rendered useless..." Ajuka finished with a pale look on his face after reaching the end of the note. EVERYONE, including OPHIS, widened their eyes in sheer _fear_. If what the note said was true, this technique could easily kill anyone, including Great Red, by just touching it. Whoever had it would have been the strongest existence, no contest.

"That's... insane." Sirzechs said with shock. It's like the Power of Destruction, only it's much more powerful!

"It's like the Bael's Power of Destruction..., but it can't be defended against unless you use Senjutsu, which only a few can use." Rias said with fear in her eyes. A technique like the Gudodama is a cheat code!

"So our type of Senjutsu won't work, huh." Kuroka said grimly.

"Fortunately, only a few select people can use it, and Naruto-san here is using it for good reasons." Michael said, which everyone agreed on.

"Yes. Please continue reading, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said while Sirzechs continued reading.

 **His opponent was a woman older than himself. She was Kaguya Otsutsuki, and she was a woman with soft, delicate features that were befitting of royalty. She had milky white skin without any flaws visible at all, and a slim and slender figure. The rest was unknown, since over her figure, she wore a bulky transitional hime-style kimono with large sleeves with magatama going down the front of the white kimono at the edges on the sleeves. Her eyes were pure white without any pupils and her eyebrows were cut short as a sign of royalty. In the middle of her forehead was a third eye that was colored red with rings around the pupil. On each ring were three magatama as well. Her long hair reached so far down that it was twice the length of her entire body, and sticking out of her head were two long horns shaped like rabbit ears with points.**

"So that's Kaguya, huh? She's definitely a beautiful princess, a extremely powerful one..." mused Azazel after he got a good look at the alien goddess.

"I agree. She has an ethereal and mysterious beauty to her." Serafall and Gabriel gave their opinions on Kaguya.

"... Rabbit ears..." commented Koneko upon seeing the horns on Kaguya's head.

 **Above Kaguya was a moon-sized and growing Truth-Seeking Ball.**

"Oh my... That's bigger than our moon!" Le Fay shouted in shock and fear.

"Yes, and it's still growing beyond that size shown." Ajuka said.

" **Oh hell no, you don't!" Naruto shouted as he moved quicker than lightning itself and appeared in front of her with his Truth-Seeking Ball forming white blades around the edges of it. He was thrusting towards Kaguya, and she reabsorbed her own Truth-Seeking Ball and formed a portal behind her. She escaped through the use of the portal, and Naruto followed right after her into the void. In an instant, the two of them were once again facing each other in a new dimension. Bone spikes erupted from her back yet again, and Naruto got only a quick look around him as he dodged an All-Killing Ash Bone that erupted from the palm of her hand and tried to murder him.**

"All-Killing Ash Bone?" Vali asked curiously.

"I believe we'll see what it does as we read on..." Azazel answered the silver-haired boy.

 **The new area around them was... nothing but colors, endless and joyous colors that ranged from everything he could think of. The entire place was a stretch of colors for endless miles, like looking through an ever changing scenery. Naruto saw that there was ground, and he flew towards the ground and slammed onto it with enough force to shatter it and make a resounding boom that echoed endlessly through the area. Naruto looked up at Kaguya, before he sprung from the ground and slammed his fist into her gut. Her eyes widened as a hole appeared where her gut was. Spinning upside down, he kicked her in the chin and sent her flying into the never ending void of colors... if that made sense.**

"They're in the Dimensional Gap..." Ophis said with slightly widened eyes. If both Naruto and Kaguya were in the Dimensional Gap, then that means they'll meet...

"Please keep reading, Sirzechs-dono. They must have attracted Great Red's attention." Gabriel said to the red-haired Lucifer, who complied with her request.

" **Come on guys, give me a helping hand!" Naruto called out as golden energy exploded out of his body. The giant form of a giant nine-tailed fox with similar black markings around his energy body appeared around Naruto, with him being located floating in the middle of the giant energy fox's head. The torso of the fox was humanoid in nature, and so were its clawed hands. Naruto crouched, making the fox crouched with him, and the both of them shot off towards Kaguya as she healed rapidly from having her gut blown open. She glared down at him as he approached her, but both of them were surprised when a roar was heard.**

"Mother, look. There's Great Red." Kunou told her mother with excitement and awe.

"Yes, Kunou. That's the Apocalypse Dragon from the Revelations in the Bible. I wonder what will happen now that he's there." Yasaka inquired to here daughter.

"Great Red... Someday, I'll defeat you." Vali muttered to himself when he saw the strongest existence.

 **Heading towards both of them was a giant red... dragon. The dragon was red colored obviously, and it had a thick body with a long neck that stretched to 100 meters long or more. On its snout was a great and sharp horn, and it had glowing gold eyes. It seemed to be heading towards them, but Kaguya only sent it an annoyed look as she pointed her palm at the creature. A single bone spike shot at the creature, and it didn't even try to avoid being hit by the miniscule ash bone that soared at it. Kaguya smirked when the All-Killing Ash Bone struck its target.**

 **Like the name suggests, the All-Killing Ash Bone did just what its name suggested, one hit was all it took to kill anything that lived. It was an instant kill technique unique to her that would destroy ANY living thing that it struck at a molecular level, and then leave behind only the ash from the destroyed molecules that had made up the being's structure that was struck with her technique. Even now, the great dragon creature was being turned into ash and dying off. It only lived for a few more seconds, before its body turned into nothing but ash that scattered and flew away.**

"...What...?" Ophis asked with wide eyes that held immense shock in them, and she's not the only one to feel that way. Everyone that read that were shocked beyond comprehension. To see the strongest existence in their world wiped out like he was nothing more than an insect was extremely terrifying, and it didn't look like his killer was even trying! The worst of that was that Great Red wasn't even spared a second glance by Kaguya or Naruto.

"Impossible..." Grayfia muttered in sheer shock and fear when she saw Kaguya killing Great Red _easily_ with a menacing, sinister smirk on her beautiful face. Sirzechs, Serafall, Gabriel and everyone else were downright shocked and terrified when they realized that Great Red was now nothing more than a pile of ash.

"The strongest existence in our world... just killed off like he was nothing!" Issei cried out in sheer fear when he saw the immense ease that Kaguya gave when she killed Great Red. Not even Ophis could beat Great Red on her own, and this primordial goddess did that effortlessly! If this woman were to appear in their home dimension..., everyone felt a deadly chill travel down their spines from thinking that.

"The good news is that Naruto-san is the only one that can easily match her. Let's hope that he can defeat her." Sirzechs told everyone in order to calm them down. Lucifer was right; Naruto was practically the only one that can match Kaguya, so he had a very good chance of sealing her away. Serafall couldn't help but worry about the blond-haired boy that she knew was going to be a significant other to her later on in this book, but didn't say anything so that she can cheer him on. Once everyone was calm, Sirzechs continued reading.

 **Kaguya smirked at that, before Naruto appeared in front of her already in mid-spin. He hooked his arm around her neck, before he held his other hand out and changed the shape of one of his Truth-Seeking Balls into handcuffs. They wrapped around her wrists, and Naruto let go of her for a second before he placed his hands on her breasts.**

"...What?" Everybody except Issei asked that in a deadpan tone, finding that last sentence ridiculous and weird. Issei, however, was crying anime tears, grumbling things like "Lucky bastard!" and "Dammit!". Serafall puffed her cheeks in jealousy while Michael and Gabriel were clueless to the scene they saw, as usual.

"...Okay. Moving on." Rossweisse said to keep things on track.

 **The second his hands touched her boobs, she moaned for a brief moment... before her eyes widened when her third eye started to close against her will. She started to fly up into the sky as the entire dimension that they were in started to send huge chunks of rock and earth up towards**

 **her, even clouds rushed towards her. Her body grew in size, turning into a huge creature with a single eye and ten tails... before she became more like wood and screamed in pain as the rock and energy started to collect at her body and quickly form a huge moon around her, consisting of ALL of the nearby rock that was surrounding their newest battle grounds.**

"He's sealing her away!" Ajuka exclaimed with wide eyes. He didn't believe his eyes when he saw the blonde defeating the alien mere seconds after the latter decimated the Apocalypse Dragon with sheer ease. It was mind-blowing to say the least.

"That moon is huge! It's bigger than our moon!" Le Fay said with awe in her tone.

"Indeed, little sister..." Arthur agreed with his little sister. He was also amazed with how these two immensely powerful being were fighting against each other, with the blonde sealing away the unstoppable alien goddess.

"Naru-tan..." Serafall was relieved to see the blond-haired boy okay after he was able to seal Kaguya away into a huge moon.

 **Out of the moon nine sources of energy started to collect and take nine different shapes under the giant moon above them. Naruto dropped down the the ground and smiled to himself when the giant creatures were finished forming. Every single creature being about 200 or more meters long in the body, and all of them towering over him. Naruto was panting only a little, and both symbols on his hands had vanished, showing that he had defeated Kaguya once and for all. The first creature was a giant brown raccoon-dog with blue marking covering its body, black rings around its eyes... and golden eyes with four pointed eyes. Behind it was a single bulging tail. This was Shukaku, the one Tailed Raccoon-Dog.**

 **The next creature was a giant cat covered from head to toe in blue and black flames with both a golden eye and a green eye. It had two long and thin tails of blue flames shooting from it's rear. This was Matatabi, the Two Tailed Cat. The third giant creature had no back legs, and was covered in a gray turtle shell with three huge shrimp tails sticking out from its back. This was Isobu, the Three Tailed Turtle... another ally of his. Next was a four tailed and red furred giant ape with bone spikes coming out of its back and going down its tails. It had two large**

 **fangs sticking from its mouth. This was Son Goku, the Four Tailed Monkey.**

"Holy shit! They're Huge!" Azazel exclaimed with shock upon seeing the Nine Tailed Beasts.

"Oh my... That's a Nekomata? It's huge!" Kuroka said upon seeing Matatabi.

"Nee-san..." Koneko also was shocked upon seeing the Two-Tailed Beast. A Nekomata of that size was impossible to find, so it's amazing to find one that exists.

"A giant monkey... Wow!" Bikou exclaimed with awe in his voice. These nine beings are bigger than the Midgard Serpent of the Five Dragon Kings!

 **Next was a giant white horse with the head of a dolphin and five tails coming out from behind it. This was Kokuo the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse, and next to this creature was a giant white slug with tiny human arms and six tails coming out of it's rear. This unique creature was Saiken, the Six Tailed Slug. Next to it standing in tail order in the circle was a giant beetle creature that was mostly green with glowing yellow eyes. It had a horn on its head, and it had six wings and a single tail. This was Chomei, the Seven 'Tailed' beetle and one of the stronger tailed beasts.**

 **Next was a giant light purple Ox-like creature with bulky humanoid hands with a hunked back, no legs, and eight octopus legs sticking out of where legs would be. This was Gyuki, the Eight Tailed Ox... Ox-stopus. The second strongest of the nine tailed beasts. Finally, the strongest of the beasts was Kurama, his own friend, a giant orange fox with long rabbit-like ears like Kaguya and nine long tails behind it. Naruto smiled at all of them, before he turned serious and looked at them all with sad eyes.**

"Okaa-sama! That Kyuubi is huge!" Kunou told her mother with childlike awe.

"You're right, Kunou. I never seen a Kyuubi of that size." Yasaka shared her daughter's feelings. In front of them was a being that was larger than the other eight that were close to it!

 **"Shukaku... Matatabi... Isobu... Son... Kokuo... Saiken... Chomei... Gyuki... Kurama... you all know what I have to do now don't you?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and he got nods from them all. They were all more than likely trapped inside of this strange place for who knows how long, and it would be best for them if they returned into him. Should they be in him, then upon his death they would be returned to their home world. It would require him sealing all of them inside of him and recombining with their fragments that they had left in him. Naruto know**

 **they wouldn't like being sealed, but inside of him they would have each other... so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad until he could find a way back and release them.**

 **The glow on his body died down to reveal a black and orange ripped up track suit, and his hair became less spiky and flame-like, and became the normal golden color. His eyes turned back to blue, and three bar marks on his cheeks turned into whisker marks. His right sleeve was mostly gone, showing a fishnet armor undershirt underneath it. Naruto's ripped tracksuit having the zipper down halfway to his stomach. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands into the same seal that he had used a few times before when either resealing Kurama the first time after**

 **they fought each other, and the one that he had seen Obito use to seal the Ten Tails inside of himself.**

"Ten-Tails?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"It must be something related to those nine beings that we saw being sealed into Naruto-san." Gabriel speculated. This brought curious questions about what the Juubi was, but not at the moment.

 **In a swirling fashion, all of the Tailed Beasts were absorbed into his body one by one as he closed his eyes tighter. Naruto hated having to do this to them, but this way they would only have to wait a short while before they were... before they were... Naruto groaned and held his stomach for a moment in pain. Naruto felt similar to how he was when he was being summoned by somebody else, but this time instead of an instant pull Naruto could feel this... place refusing to let go of him. Naruto felt like throwing up with how he was being both pulled back to possibly his home dimension, and being pulled to stay in this new one. Naruto felt like he was going to be split any second now.**

"Naru-tan!" Serafall shouted in worry for the one that already held a special place in her heart. She didn't want to see him suffer.

"Nee-sama..." Sona muttered in shock from seeing her big sister acting like this. From what she saw, the purple-eyed heiress knew that this boy will be a very important loved one for her sister.

"Serafall-sama, please calm down. Naruto-san is going to be fine." Rias told the mahou shoujo in a soft tone.

 **Cracks in space started to appear around him, even time being fractured by the summoning and this world fighting over who got to keep him. Naruto held his hand out, and slowly a fast spinning maelstrom of golden energy appeared in his hands that was the same size as his head. The sphere of... chakra started to spin faster and faster, before Naruto thrust it forward at the cracks in space and time, before he shattered the boundaries between the two and opened up his own portal out of this place. Naruto groaned as he jumped through the portal and felt all of that tension vanish from his body the second his feet landed on grass. Naruto looked behind him, before he held his hands at the open space.**

 **Kaguya was inside of that dimension... it would be better to just seal it off completely. Naruto held his hand over the crack, before he twisted it and the dimension itself seemed to close up to everything around it. Naruto grinned at how he completely and utterly sealed off not only Kaguya, but that strange dimension from anyone that would like to enter it. He hadn't sensed a single living thing inside of that place after the death of the dragon looking creature, so he didn't feel bad about making sure that nothing would ever be able to enter that dimension ever again. Though, with Kaguya being in there he couldn't risk anyone ever going inside of their anyway.**

"He sealed the Dimensional Gap away..." Ophis said with shock in her eyes. She knew that it was so that Kaguya could not escape from the Gap, but she didn't know how her alternate self will react from that.

"That would mean that no one is going to have access to the Dimensional Gap anymore..." Michael said solemnly.

"This is going to be a major headache..." Ajuka and Falbium said tiredly.

 **Naruto thanked the Sage of Six Paths for giving him the knowledge about how to seal away things, and the ability to do it. Naruto grinned to himself, feeling giddy that he had done something so awesome after days and days of constant fighting against Kaguya... that was right, this wasn't the first day in a row that he had fought her after the death of his partner Sasuke. Naruto had ended up fighting Kaguya for an entire three days after that, with today being the very last day that he had taken to seal her away. Along the way, Kaguya had destroyed over 17**

 **different worlds that their battles had taken place it, and he felt bad about that... even though many of the worlds had no sentient life on them, Kaguya had destroyed every single one and replaced it with a new world in it's place that was filled to the brim with chakra.**

"Over 17 worlds!?" Everyone, except Ophis, shouted in shock once they heard that piece of information. That would make Kaguya a planet buster! Thank God (Any Devil nearby had a small headache from thinking that) she was sealed away.

 **He had been able to use that chakra to empower himself and keep himself going even longer than he normally could. Naruto grinned to himself, before he placed his hands behind his head and fell back onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Naruto suddenly felt tired, after days of fighting, even though he had full chakra after resealing the Tailed Beasts into himself. He was on maybe his fourth or fifth day of no sleep after all, so closing his eyes Naruto allowed sleep to take him away.**

 **If ANYONE tried to wake him up, he would stick his foot in their ass.**

 **He DESERVED this rest!**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Sirzechs said after reading the last sentence.

"Who'll read the next chapter?" Akeno asked.

"Let me, Sirzechs." Michael requested the Lucifer, who complied.

"Okay then, chapter 2." The current God then proceeded to read the next chapter.

 **And that ends this chapter! So, what do you guys think? Did I got the characters' personalities correct? Are the interactions good and plausible? Please PM me or give a review about what you guys think. Hope to see you on the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of a good plot that strictly involves a female Naruto and Gasper as a pairing. I want to set it during the events of Volume 16 of the light novels, where the cast go to the vampire homeland. I want Naruko to be extremely powerful and who's very terrifying when provoked; I plan to make her an immortal, the second Juubi, who came to the DxD universe after the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War. I go into details once I think of a plot for it. Don't worry. I will only have her interact mostly with Gasper. She will remain Neutral.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Funnies with Anger

**Hey, guys. This is rick12 with the next chapter of Reading – Naruto The Human Among Devils. I will try to update my stories as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises there. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, Naruto, or the story this reading story is based on. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Reading Naruto The Human Among Devils – Chapter 2**

"Okay, then. Chapter 2: Waking Up." Michael said before reading the next chapter.

 **"This... this was the source of that massive source of power?" A silver haired woman in her early twenties with startling silver eyes and fair skin asked as she looked down at the sleeping Naruto on the grass. She was wearing a standard maid's clothing in blue and white, and on top of her head was a maid's head dress. She had her long hair in braid, and her body was very voluptuous. She was a slim waist with good hips and far above average breasts that almost burst from her uniform. She radiated a power that seemed to give off a cold in nature appearance, even if it was unseen by those around them... it could be felt though.**

"Hey, look, it's you, Grayfia." Sirzechs said in a cheerful tone. Grayfia just nodded to her husband's comment. She speculated that her alternate-self was there to check out the power surge that Naruto gave out when he came to the alternate Underworld.

 **This was Grayfia Lucifuge, and three days ago, there had been a massive power surge that echoed through the entire Underworld that had come from this area. The power was so massive that it had been felt from thousands and thousands of miles away before it lowered down to something less noticeable. Yet, nobody would forget what the power had felt like in the slightest.**

 **The power... was completely human.**

"What!?" Everyone shouted out in shock from that sentence. They believed that Naruto was a demigod or a member of another powerful race, but a human? That would mean that Naruto was practically the strongest existence that was completely human, who was from one of the weaker races. Guess that was wrong, huh?

"We always thought that humans were a weak race, but now that belief is now biting us in the back." Ajuka said. Here was a human that could easily wipe all of them out in an instant. It would be best to never piss Naruto off, unless you had a death wish.

 **There was a human with more power than anything she had ever felt before, and his body was in front of her... sleeping on the ground in torn clothes. His body was unknowingly suppressing most of his power from being sensed, but those sensitive to this would be able to tell this was the source of the power right away. This human, one of the weaker races, had more power than even herself on her best day by a long shot... and it was so amazingly potent. It was so focused in his body, that she believed that if he should release it all at one point then not even she would escape the range of his power unscathed.**

 **That was not good, not in the slightest.**

"Well, he did defeated the one that killed the Strongest Existence of our world, so it would make sense that he's much stronger than all of us combined at our full power." Azazel said ominously. Everyone, even Ophis, agreed with the fallen angel's comment. Since Naruto was practically a God in human form, he could never be turned into an Angel or Devil.

 **She frowned for a moment when she looked at the boy, who seemed to be 17 or so years old. When she had been 17, she had not been even a fraction of the strength that she had felt coming from him. That alone stated how high his potential was, and normally that would be a great thing... IF this boy could be reincarnated.**

 **She seriously doubted that this boy COULD be turned. He was simply too powerful, it was possible this boy was some form of Buddha or Minor God... recently turned into such after attaining a state of enlightenment. Gods and Buddhas were immune to the transforming process of the Evil Piece System that had been created by Devils to boost their own numbers. Not to mention, the more powerful the person and the more their potential, the more they were worth. With the pure power this boy had currently, and the amazing potential that he had for the future... she doubted that anything but a Mutated Queen coming from the Peerage of a Satan would be able to turn him into a Devil... and even that wouldn't work if he was a God or a Buddha instead of a human like she believed at first.**

"Impossible. From what we read, it's absolutely impossible to turn Naruto-san into an angel or devil. I doubt that a Mutated Queen from a Satan will be able to turn him. He's just that much stronger than all of us, despite being human." Sirzechs said in a serious tone. Everybody agreed with the red-haired man's comment. From the previous chapter, it would be very foolish to try and turn Naruto into a devil or angel, unless you want to die.

"Yes. From what the other Grayfia-san said, Naruto-san is too powerful to even try to turn him into a devil or angel." Gabriel said, which the silver-haired maid agreed with.

 **Summoning her magic, blue eyes snapped open and there was a blur of motion in which Grayfia was slammed into by a massive amount of force that grabbed her by the throat. She gagged at the pressure, before she grunted when she was slammed into the ground by the blue eyes blur. She**

 **felt something sit on her gut in the second that she could have reacted, and looking up she noticed that the boy was holding his fist up in a position like he was groping something, with a golden yellow sphere of spinning energy in his hands. In that one second that this had happened, Grayfia was still having trouble forming words... because of the hand choking her to death.**

"Never provoke him ever, Grayfia." Sirzechs said to his wife in a serious tone upon seeing Naruto subduing his wife's counterpart very easily. He didn't want anyone, including his wife, to try fighting the blond, as that was just asking for a death sentence.

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia replied to her master and husband. Seeing the sheer ease of Naruto subduing her counterpart was enough to make her sweat in dread. She made a mental note to never provoke him in any way that would set him off. Everyone else also made the same mental note as her, not wanting to die instantly.

 **A white circle appeared under both of them, and she grunted and was forced into losing control over her magic when the blond haired boy slugged her in the face... right in the eye hard enough to actually daze her of all people! It felt like she had just been smashed into by enough force to shatter STEEL, which was harder than rock by a good amount.**

"Gulp." Everyone, except Ophis, swallowed nervously when they read about Naruto's physical strength. They did not want to be on the receiving end of those punches, unless they wanted to suffer from shattered bones and ruptured organs.

"He could easily shatter steel. Incredible..." Serafall said in awe at the blond's physical strength, though she was suspicious about why the other Grayfia was about to summon her magic.

 **"Huh?" Naruto questioned when he blinked and realized what was going on. Grayfia saw him look down at her with a sheepish expression, before he stood up from her and offered her a hand to help her up. She didn't accept the hand and stood up on her own. "Sorry about that... I sensed**

 **something and thought I was being attacked." Naruto said with a true apologetic tone to his voice.**

"To be very forgiving to someone that was about to attack him. This boy has a pure soul." Michael whispered to himself.

 **"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Maid of the Household of Gremory. I apologize for the rough meetings, but a few days ago a large disturbance was sensed in this area when a power that radiated through the Underworld appeared. I was sent to find out what had been the cause of it, and I**

 **found you sleeping here." Grayfia introduced herself formally, finding his explanation on why he attacked her to be one that she could forgive rather easily. It was her activating her powers that had caused him to attack her in the first place, so she was at fault for activating her powers in front of... a ninja?**

"Anyone would fight back when they sense that they're being attacked for no reason." Rossweisse commented. She saw that the other Grayfia was about to attack Naruto, despite the blond being asleep. Did the maid try to wake him up? Nope!

 **From his clothes, disregarding the orange, he was dressed in the clothes that one would expect of a ninja. He had a weapons pouch at his thigh and behind, was wearing a light but durable ninja-wire mesh shirt underneath his shirt... and his shoes were traditional ninja wear.**

"A Ninja God. Yes, that will be his title!" Serafall exclaimed with childish excitement, causing everyone to roll their eyes. Sona, however, just groaned in embarrassment.

 **Not to mention he was able to hide almost all of his massive power without being detected as much without him flaring it. He had been fast, faster than her in that split second. She couldn't explain the inhuman strength away, since his body didn't suggest that kind of muscle strength, but her rapidly blackening eye was going to need magic to heal it soon before it swelled shut.**

"Damn, that eye looks like it'll need healing soon." Bikou commented.

 **"... You have a weird name. Who names their kid something that has fudge in it?" Naruto questioned with a scratch of his chin.**

"Fudge... that's quite funny." Ophis said with amusement in her voice from Naruto insulting the maid's last name. Everyone chuckled at that, except Grayfia, whose eyes twitched at the insult. She was able to retain her composure after a few seconds.

 **"... My name is Lucifuge Grayfia, Maid of the Household of Gremory. Where I am from, speaking one's given name first is the normal form of greeting, with family name second." Grayfia corrected without giving away any emotion that suggested that she was angry about him unknowingly mocking her last name.**

 **"Oh... then I'm Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto being a given name. Just call me Naruto, or the awesome Toad Sage Naruto of Mount Myoboku... or Super Sage of the Six Paths Naruto Uzumaki the Handsome, the Man that Conquers Gods." Naruto said, bragging about himself in a way to show that he was maintaining his self-confidence even though by his own hands he sealed**

 **himself away from being summoned back to his own world. He couldn't risk Kaguya getting out, so sealing off this dimension from those farther away from it had been the best choice of action.**

"'Man that Conquers Gods'. Quite a fitting title since he defeated Kaguya, who easily killed Great Red." Arthur said with everyone agreeing to that with a nod. That was a good title for Naruto.

 **Sasuke's death had released the Infinite Tsukiyomi, so there was nothing to worry about.**

 **"Conquers Gods? Even with your power, I find that hard to believe." Grayfia said, trying to find out anything that she could about this boy.**

"Are you stupid? He defeated the woman that killed the True Dragon, and your other self didn't believe him!? Couldn't she feel his power!?" Serafall shouted in an angry tone to Grayfia, who was taken aback at the Leviathan's tone.

"Forgive me, Serafall-sama, but I think that news about Lord Naruto defeating Kaguya was not known to anyone yet, including my counterpart, since he just arrived there for a few days." said the maid to the mahou shoujo, who calmed down with a huff.

 **"Hey! Screw you! Kaguya and I were fighting for days, and I just defeated her... a few days ago when she killed that giant red dragon thing that interrupted us!" Naruto yelled at her for being disbelieving about his claims. Grayfia's eyes widened greatly though when she heard that sentence that he spoke.**

 **This... Kaguya woman defeated the Great Red, the True Dragon, after days of fighting this boy... and this boy defeated that woman, who killed the strongest being in existence. That alone placed this boy as the strongest being in existence for defeating the one that defeated the strongest existence. She could read his micro-expressions and everything this boy was saying was completely true. Otherwise she wouldn't have believed him, but she knew that if this boy was right, then it would be best to NOT push him. Her earlier thoughts about him being unable to be**

 **turned would be correct, meaning that here was a human that could wipe out the devils as a race if he wanted to... and there would be nothing they could do against him.**

"A rule to always follow: Never piss him off, ever." Issei said with dread in his voice, which was shared with everyone else, except Ophis who just didn't care. One bad slight against the blond, and they could kiss their lives goodbye.

"Don't forget that he is immune to being turned since he's too powerful." Le Fay reminded.

 **It was simply... horrifying that so much power was laying in wait inside of such a young boy.**

 **She hid her expressions though with only her eyes being what changed, and she looked at him and gave him a light bow.**

 **"I believe you, Lord Naruto. If I may ask, how old are you?" Grayfia asked in as respectful a tone as possible, unless this mighty being smite her where she stood. Naruto on the other hand was shocked that this woman bowed to him all of a sudden.**

"Even a benevolent person will kill someone if he is annoyed enough." Azazel said. You didn't want to make someone that was much stronger than you angry.

 **"I turned 17 a few days... or maybe a week ago I guess. Do you have any food on you... I'm hungry... really hungry." Naruto said as he rubbed his empty belly. He hadn't eaten since the day before his birthday, and he battled Kaguya for about... 4 days straight with no rest or food... and**

 **he was asleep for 3 days... so yeah, he had gone a week without eating anything. Naruto groaned in pain at the growling of his stomach, and Grayfia sighed in relief.**

"He's an idiot." Ophis said bluntly, which everyone agreed with. The second after he was attacked by the maid, he asked her for food? That was stupid.

 **The boy was a complete idiot, which was actually a comforting thought. If the first thing he asked of her was food after she tried to kill him, which she did try to do, then the boy was either too trusting or he knew that her poisons would work on him. Which they more than likely would**

 **not, seeing as she could feel the massive amount of pure life force inside of him. She had little doubt he had some supernatural way to heal himself of sickness or injury even if she did poison his food, and she had only tried to kill him because she thought that he was a threat... which he both was and wasn't. This boy didn't seem the type to attack people without reason, so without giving him a reason to attack... he wouldn't attack.**

"Hey! Why would your other self try to kill him, Grayfia!?" Serafall demanded with a sharp glare that actually intimidated the silver-haired maid. Grayfia always knew that Serafall was stronger than her, after their fight for the title of Leviathan. Sona was shocked at her sister's anger, never seeing this pissed off before, even when it concerned her.

"I-I'm sorry, Serafall-sama, but my other self thought that he was a threat." Grayfia said in order to calm down the blue-eyed girl, but that just made her angier.

"You couldn't wake him up and ask him whether he was a threat or not?" Serafall asked harshly, making the maid flinch.

"N-no. I haven't though of that." Grayfia said in a low voice.

"Of course, you didn't. That's why everyone has misconceptions of devils. That's why I'll always protect Naru-tan whether he's attacked for no good reason when he comes to our dimension, just like your other self had." Serafall vowed in determination. She then proceeded to turn Michael and asked him to continue reading, and the current God complied. Everyone was shocked at Serafall's outburst. It must be because Serafall was developing romantic feelings for Naruto, even when she hadn't met him yet in person.

 **"Come with me, I will take you to the-" Grayfia said, before Naruto lifted his arm up and shoved it into the ground and pulled out a large bug the size of his fist. Naruto sat down on the ground and closed his eyes as sand pooled into his lap and formed a bowl. He clenched his first and the sand turned into rock. Naruto held his hand over the bowl and blue flamed erupted from his palm and roasted the earth bowl until all that remained was a bowl that was made out of some sort of strange blue crystal. Naruto held his hand over the bowl as he formed a seal with it, and water started to fill up the bowl. He placed the bug inside of the bowl, before he started to heat up the water.**

"He made those things out of thin air. Amazing." Ajuka said in awe at the display of Naruto's powers. Everyone, except Ophis who only raised an eyebrow, was also in awe upon seeing him create water and fire out of nowhere. He was literally a super god in every way.

 **Grayfia watched as he super speed heated the water and the bug inside of the water, turning the large bug inside a steam cooked meal. Naruto closed his eyes and reached into the ground again, before he pulled out a few more insects and inserted them into the super heated water, which was taking on a yellowish brothy color. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the steamed bug stew that he had been taught how to make by Ma when he had been training as a Sage... well taught was a strong word, instead he learned by watching her do something similar. Grayfia was surprised when Naruto gripped his fist and chopsticks made out of coral appeared.**

"What the hell is that!? Bug stew!? Eww!" Kuroka shouted out in disgust upon seeing the contents of the bowl. Everyone, except Ophis and the two angelic siblings, had green faces upon seeing that. No one wanted to eat that, even when they starved to death!

 **"Never mind, I'm good here... and now that you know I caused that thing, you can go away. I need to get to making a home out here." Naruto said as he started chow down on the 'food' with a visible grimace on his face.**

Issei, Saji, and Bikou gagged upon seeing Naruto eat the disgusting bug soup.

 **"I can fix you something to eat back at the Gremory Estate, and should your impression be to their liking, I am sure that you will be welcomed there." Grayfia told him, finishing what she would have said before. Naruto looked at his bugs, before he stood up and threw them as far away as possible. He only got them because he was sure that this high class lady wouldn't actually give him food. Now that, that was a possibility he was going to eat people food instead of big bugs that he fished out of the ground like a bird would worms.**

"Looks like Naruto-san is going to meet our family, Onii-sama." Rias said with shock. The Strongest Existence was about to meet her family!

"Indeed, Rias." Sirzechs replied with a cheerful, but wary tone. He hoped that his other self didn't piss off Naruto.

 **"What kind of weird name is Gremory anyway... oh well, they have good food right... like ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and Grayfia looked at Naruto for a second... before she nodded lightly without making a comment against him mocking others. She had a feeling that he was the blunt type that didn't care who you were, or your status. If he wanted to say something, then he was going to speak his mind.**

"That's true. He does look like the person that doesn't give a shit about status or who people are." Azazel said with a chuckle. Everyone, except Ophis and Rossweisse, also chuckled with his comment. Naruto did look and act like the kind of person who would speak what was in his head, and no one would comment against him. What did you except when you're up against a broken-ass character that could wipe you out instantly with no effort?

 **She had the feeling she should never introduce him to her husband... for some reason she could see the two of them getting along WAY too well. It was always the strongest ones that had the weirdest quirks of all.**

"How could you say that, Grayfia-chan!? I'm perfectly normal!" Sirzechs cried childishly with anime-style tears coming out of his eyes. Everybody, except Ophis, Kuroka, Michael, Gabriel, and Bikou, sweatdropped at the man's behavior. Two of them were laughing at the Lucifer's behavior, one of them was indifferent to it, and the other two were just plain clueless to the ordeal. Even Falbium was indifferent to Sirzech's idiotic display. Normal, my ass. More like stupid and retarded, really.

"Idiot." Ophis said bluntly, causing the Lucifer to cry harder at the way the former Dragon God said it. Grayfia got annoyed with Sirzechs and proceeded to pinch his cheek, which only caused him to cry louder, but in pain. Michael ignored the stupid idiot and continued reading.

 **"Yes, ramen can be served. Shall we get going?" Grayfia asked with a lighter bow than before, and Naruto shrugged. It wasn't like he had any plans of his own right now, other than build his own house. Naruto saw a white circle appear under both of them, and he could feel the same pull**

 **of being summoned. Naruto let himself be teleported away with Grayfia, but Naruto grinned to himself even as he was being teleported.**

 **Free food, here he comes!**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Michael said after finishing the last sentence.

 _'Naru-tan.'_ Serafall thought to herself. She knew that she was acting strangely, but she couldn't help it! Naruto was growing on her the more they read the book, and she would be damned if someone were to try to hurt him when he arrives to her dimension. She would attack anyone who tried to do so, even Grayfia, despite being friends with her.

"I would like to read next, Michael." Azazel requested. Michael proceeded to give the book to the fallen angel, who started to read the next chapter.

"Okay, chapter 3." the mad scientist proceeded to read.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, how was it? Was it okay? I hope that I gave good reasons on why Serafall acted OOC here, but she'll still maintain her core personality. Anyway, see you guys on the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Has anyone heard of the 11eyes visual novel? I'm thinking of making a crossover story of it and Naruto, but I'm going by its wiki site to get an understanding of its story. I want it to be based on the visual novel, not that god-awful anime adaptation of it. Please give any information if you have it. I want Naruto to join the antagonists of the story, and he's an anti-hero, a very powerful one. I also want him to be paired with Kanae Kuroshiba (go to 11eyes wiki to find out). Anyways, just food for thought.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting with the Gremorys

**What's up, guys, this is rick12 bringing you all a new chapter of Reading – Naruto the Human Among Devils. Hope you enjoy. Fun Fact about author: my birthday is on August 13.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, Naruto, or the story this reading story is based on. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Reading – Naruto the Human Among Devils – Chapter 3**

"Alright. Chapter 3: The Numb Hero." Azazel said before he began reading.

"The Numb Hero? I wonder if it refers to Naruto-san and his emotional state?" asked Arthur with a raised eyebrow. No one knew the answer to his question, but they thought that the title was related to Naruto.

 **"Father... Mother, what is going on!?" A young red-haired girl asked in shock when she and her entire group of friends, allies, her peerage... shook on their knees at the presence of a HUGE amount of energy inside of the castle she lived in. She was about 17-years-old, and she had a slim and slender hourglass figure with very large breasts and long blood red hair that fell down her fair-skinned back. She was wearing a dark red dress that she was instructed to wear for special occasions, such as meeting an important person that came.**

"Look, it's you, Rias!" Issei said upon seeing the figure of his beautiful fiance. She looked very sexy in that dress.

"It is..." Rias muttered in shock upon seeing her counterpart.

 **In front of her were her mother and father, with her father being a man looking to be in his early thirties with alike hair that was of the same general style, wearing a white suit. He had red hair on his chin, and both he and his daughter had bright blue eyes. He seemed to be sweating more than a little as well, unlike her who was extremely nervous and almost on her knees and on the brink of vomiting from the largest amount of pure, raw energy that she was feeling crashing over her shoulders and pushing her to the ground. She was sweating enough for it to be noticeable, and the castle itself was forming thousands of cracks on the walls as well as cracks on the floor. Small bits of marble and stone were also floating in the air.**

"Looks like everyone is having a hard time standing up against Naruto-san's power." Falbium commented lazily.

"Not only that, but his power alone is causing cracks to appear on both the floor and walls." Gabriel said with awe.

 **The amount of power she was feeling was staggering!**

"Well, he IS the Strongest Existance now, so it's not that surprising." Kuroka said with a huff.

"Kuroka-san, please give them a break. They haven't even met Naruto-sama yet." Le Fay told the black-haired bombshell, who just huffed at the magician.

 **Her mother was the only one that seemed to be immune to this power, though she was frozen stiff like a statue. She looked exactly like her daughter, but her hair was a light brown color, with her eyes being purple. She wore a delicate white dress, but she wasn't moving much, stopping herself from wasting her energy from fighting against this power that was IN their castle.**

"Even Lady Gremory knows that it's pointless to fight against the pressure." Ajuka commented upon seeing Venelana's frozen state.

 **These people were Rias Gremory, Lord Gremory, and Lady Gremory of the noble Gremory family.**

"Hey, where's my counterpart!? I want to appear too!" whined Sirzechs childishly, causing most of the group to sigh at the red-haired man's behavior.

"This is one of the people that I want to fight?" Vali asked with a sweatdrop when he saw Grayfia pinched her husband's cheek to subdue his tantrum and keep him quiet. Ridiculous, is it not?

"Please read on, Azazel-sama." the silver-haired maid requested to the fallen angel, who complied.

 **Behind Rias were her peerage members, the servants that she had reincarnated into Devils. Directly behind her was the Queen of her peerage, Akeno Himejima, a young girl the same age as Rias... though was shorter than her, but with the same hourglass figure... and bigger breasts that looked to be at an almost unreal level.**

"Humph!" Rias huffed indignantly at that, causing Akeno to smirk at her King's reaction.

"Ara, what's wrong, Rias? You look like you're jealous." teased the black-haired girl.

"Shut up!" snapped the red-haired girl with a pout.

 **She had long black hair done up with a ponytail, and she wore the traditional clothing of a shrine maiden at the moment. She had a blush on her face at the moment, this unrelenting power crashing over her like the rest, but also... turning her on. Her violet eyes burned holes through the walls as she tried to find the source of the power that was slowly crushing her to death.**

"I hope that you're not planning on pursuing Naru-tan, Akeno." Serafall said darkly, shooting a venomous glare at the fallen angel/devil hybrid that caused the sadist to sweat in fear from the look.

"N-no, Serafall-sama." Akeno reassured fearfully. This was the first time that anyone saw Serafall act sinisterly..., and it was scary! It was more frightening than Grayfia!

"Good, if you did, I would have to freeze you until you're nothing but a giant popsicle." the mahou shoujo said cheerfully with a dark smile that sent chills down Akeno's spine, who nodded frantically.

"O-okay, moving on." Azazel continued on reading the book.

 **Behind her were two others, the first being a young male that looked to be 16-years-old with bright platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes. He wore the white robes of a prince and had the looks to pull off the look as well. His hair was lightly spiked, but right now it was pulled back and gelled to keep it in a formal state. He also had a mole under his left eye. This was the Knight of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba... and he was NOT looking forward to meeting the... thing that was causing this huge amount of power to push him to his knees.**

"You don't want to fight Naruto-san... EVER." Bikou commented upon seeing Yuuto's counterpart's haggard state. Everyone agreed with Sun Wukong's descendent, knowing that fighting Naruto was akin to suicide. You would always lose to the blonde, no questions asked.

"You look handsome, Yuuto-kun." Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, commented with a blush on her face when she saw the boy's counterpart's appearance. She had a crush on the blond-haired pretty boy ever since he defeated her during their masters' Rating Game.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-san." Yuuto thanked the bespectacled girl with a smile, causing her to blush brightly at the compliment.

 **The last person was a young girl of 15, that looked shorter than normal. She had neck length white hair with the sides of her bangs going down to her shoulders, with a black cat clip on her hair. She had bright yellow eyes, and she wore a yellow dress that went down her petite body and**

 **fell down to her knees. She was the least endowed, only being maybe a b cup... and her skin was the fairest of the females in the room. She was sweating and gasping like the others, but she was on her hands and knees with her blue and white stripped panties showing lightly. She was the most affected by the extremely heavy aura of power that was in the area. This was Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias Gremory.**

"So, Koneko-san is the most affected by Naruto-san's aura." Le Fay commented, pitying the white-haired Nekoshou.

"It would seem so, since she's on her hands and knees." her brother commented.

 **"We have... a guest here today. He is a very powerful human, and from what we have learned... he doesn't seem to know that he releases so much power. He is eating right now, but when he is done, I had requested to meet with him." Lord Gremory said with a grimace, while the others looked completely SHOCKED that a human was releasing this much power without meaning to. Not only that, but there was a human in a castle filled to the brim with devils. That enough was a cause for concern that a human was in the Underworld with this much power, and hadn't been taken out by something attracted to this power.**

"Again, it's impossible to kill Naruto-san since he's stronger than anyone in this room." Michael commented.

 **"How... how?" Rias asked with wide eyes as the power seemed to get a little more dense and they started to sense it more clearly.**

 **"It would seem... that a God-Slayer has descended to the Underworld by mistake. So please, do not do anything to offend him, my daughter." Venelana Gremory, also known as Lady Gremory, told her daughter with a slightly strict look on her face. She was extremely nervous, not having**

 **met this mysterious presence in their home yet. She would consider it rude of this man to not show himself to them first, but the fact that they couldn't risk offending him and forcing him to do so was even more apparent.**

"It's stupid to force someone that is much stronger than you to do something. That will only get you killed." Azazel said seriously before he continued reading.

 **"A... God-Slayer... does he have a Longinus?" Rias asked when she regained some of her composure.**

"He isn't from our universe, so of course he doesn't have a Longinus." Yasaka commented.

 **"No... Grayfia sent back a message, this boy... Naruto Uzumaki... has zero Sacred Gear presence inside of him. The boy is purely human, but unlike anything she has ever seen. So please do nothing that might offend him. This is a great chance for our family... if all goes well, I will cancel the engagement between you and Riser and move it to this Naruto Uzumaki. The child of a God-Slayer will be worth more for our race than the union between the Gremory and the Phenex." Lord Gremory told her with a thoughtful expression, and Rias was both shocked and pissed off at the same time. She was already stuck in ONE loveless engagement that she had been arguing against for years, and for one second, she had the hope to be free of a loveless marriage.**

"Wait a minute. This takes place while Rias was still engaged with Riser!" Issei said with wide eyes. Everyone was speechless at this. Things would change if Rias was engaged with Naruto. Serafall, however, narrowed her eyes at this, but kept silent.

 **"You expect me to... URG!? You expect me to get married to some old man?" Rias asked, before she fell to her knees when the power got even closer to them.**

 **"On the contrary, Naruto Uzumaki is the same age as you, 17-years-old. Grayfia's exact message is this _''Lord Gremory, upon my discovery of the cause of the power pulse, I have discovered a boy of 17-years-old that has conquered a God. He is powerful, but stupid with a quick temper. He_**

 ** _will no doubt be curious about meeting you.''_ and then she commented on how he was stupid again." Lord Gremory said with a slightly amused look to his face at this little bit of information about the powerful boy's idiocy. He had to admit, he was both fearful and excited to meet this boy.**

"Naruto-san is kind of stupid, that much is certain from the last chapter." Arthur commented.

 **The doors to the room opened quickly and slammed into the walls, and soon they all looked towards the source of the power... and were surprised when they saw the form of this Naruto Uzumaki, in his battle-torn clothes as he walked through the room while patting his stomach. Grayfia was right next to him as he walked, and he had a huge grin on his face.**

 **"Okay, that was good ramen... I give it like 3 stars... it wasn't much when compared to the old man's ramen, but it was sure filling... Yo." Naruto said as he looked at all of the fancy people in the room kneeling on the ground in front of him, panting and looking like they were going to pass out at any moment now.**

"He looks happy, now that he's got his fill." Kunou commented shyly.

"Yes, although he seems to be oblivious to the fact that he's still releasing his energy, which is causing Rias-sama and the group to look like they're about to lose conscientiousness." Rossweisse said.

 **"Lord Naruto... can you please hold back your energy? Ever since you entered the castle, you have been releasing large amounts of power. A civilized conversation can not take place like this." Grayfia told him with a neutral tone to her voice, getting a blink from Naruto.**

"He seems to realize it now." Vali said with a sweatdrop at the blonde's obliviousness.

 **"I've been doing... OH! Sorry, I was using my chakra to feel around the castle. Whoops, sorry about that." Naruto said as the immense pressure in the room vanished completely as it was sucked back inside of Naruto. The others took their first breaths since he had entered the room,**

 **showing just how strange Grayfia was for being able to stand next to him with only a light amount of sweat on her forehead. Even she was affected by the powerful energy that came from Naruto, just not to the same extent as everyone else that felt that energy pushing them down to the ground.**

"It seems that anyone that is near Naruto-kun must have at least Maou-level power to not be affected by his power." Kuroka commented, seeing that Grayfia was the least affected from being in Naruto's presence while he was releasing his power.

 **"That is alright young man... I am-" Lord Gremory started, before he noticed that Naruto was looking at him.**

 **"Sorry, but you look a lot like my mom. She had red hair like that too, and she had really soft and girly features like you. Are you some kind of pretty boy or something?" Naruto asked, and Lady Gremory sent her husband an amused look when he actually spluttered in shock at the bold**

 **statement. Rias covered her mouth to hide her giggles at the statement, while the others in the room were just shocked that a God-Slayer was acting so... not cool or wise, like a disrespectful teenager... which he was.**

Most of the people in the room chuckled at Naruto's statement to Lord Gremory. It was amusing to see the Gremory Head splutter in shock from the blonde's frankness.

"He called him a pretty boy. Hah!" Bikou snorted in laughter.

 **"Lord Naruto, that is Lord and Lady Gremory, the masters of this estate. The young red-haired lady is Lady Rias. Please show them respect." Grayfia requested of him politely, but Naruto waved a hand at her.**

"That's impossible. We all know that Naruto-san will speak his mind bluntly and that he doesn't give a crap about rank and status." Sirzechs explained.

 **"Naw, I'm good. I don't show people respect if they don't earn it. Rank doesn't mean crap to me... that is why you are Gramps Tomato, and you are Granny Coco... and you are... Cherry Girl." Naruto said as he dubbed the Gremorys in the room with insulting nicknames, shocking them all at just how... well he used their hair colors against them, from red and brown to tomato and cherry to coco brown. It was strange that somebody so disrespectful was appearing before them.**

…...

"Bwahahahahaha!" Bikou, Kuroka, and Azazel laughed uncontrollably when they heard the nicknames that he gave to the Gremorys. Hell, even Serafall was laughing with them! It was very funny to hear Naruto giving them insulting nicknames without a care in the world. Cherry Girl... hah!

"Heh..." Vali and Arthur chuckled at the nickname that Rias got, which made sense due to her hair color.

"Cherry Girl... hah." Ophis said with an amused smile on her face while pointing at Rias, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Stop laughing at me!" Rias cried with anime tears coming from her eyes. This got sweatdrops from everyone else that wasn't laughing at the nicknames that Naruto gave to Rias and her parents.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll calm down now." Azazel said after calming down from his laughing episode. Everyone settled down for a few minutes before they continued on with the story.

"As I said before, Naruto-san doesn't care that he's being disrespectful. He will speak his mind." Sirzechs reminded after chuckling from the insulting nicknames.

 **"Granny... I assure you, I am not old enough to be called as such." Venelana stated as she placed her hand over her large chest, where her heart would be, and testified to how she was not old.**

"She may not look old, but she's still older than she looks." Arthur commented.

 **"Cherry girl?" Rias asked as she looked at her hair, before she remembered the stem of hair that she affectionately called her ahoge. It did sort of look like the long stem to a cherry, and with her face and hair making the resemblance more uncanny... she could understand where the name was coming from.**

"Your counterpart seems to handle her nickname better than you, Switch Princess." Bikou mocked the Gremory heiress, who could only glare at the monkey Yokai childishly.

 **"Yeah, I mean... you look delicious like a cherry, and I hate tomatoes. I like cherries when they are on top of ice cream even more. I mean, you are really cute, but I don't want to... I mean I would because you are REALLY pretty but...your sexy and all, like a cherry... wait, cherries aren't sexy... well I guess they would be... what was I talking about?" Naruto asked after ranting to himself, after getting nervous when talking to a really cute girl. Everyone was looking at him like he was stupid, but Rias was the first person that recovered from it.**

"It seems that Naruto-san is trying to compliment you, Rias-san." Gabriel commented, who blushed at the Seraph's praise.

"He's rambling, though." Kuroka said with a snicker.

 **"How I look delicious... like a cherry." Rias told him, kind of dumbstruck by this entire thing.**

 **"Right! You also kind of remind me of my mom, she has really red hair and was a total babe... not that I want to do my mom or anything, I mean she is dead anyway like my dad so... sorry, I've never met anyone as pretty as you that wasn't a hooker or a slut... are you a-" Naruto started to ask, before he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Rias actually giggled into her hand again at how awkward he was being around her, and Naruto laughed at himself moments later.**

"You know, it's kind of cute to see Naruto-san ramble on while talking to others." Yasaka commented, which everyone agreed with.

 **"Well... thank you for the compliment... can I just call you Naruto?" Rias asked with a smile on her face, and her parents looked at her with wide eyes. How could she ruin things with a powerful man like this by showing such disrespect in front of him like so!?**

"I don't think that Naruto-san cares about using honorifics." Akeno commented.

 **"Huh? Sure, everyone calls me that anyway... or Dead-Last... or Idiot... but yeah, you can call me Naruto. I guess I have to call you Rias now... who are those weird and sweaty people behind you... are they your peerage thingy or something that Granny Grayfia tried to explain to me?" Naruto asked, getting a twitch from Grayfia... apparently she hadn't heard this one yet, or she was annoyed that she was being called a Granny. She was able to regain her composure after a few seconds, though. The peerage behind Rias was shocked at what they were hearing, and they were also shocked at the blatant disrespect that the Strongest Queen of the Underworld was getting.**

"Granny... Hah." Ophis snorted with dry amusement at the nickname that Grayfia got, who twitched. Most of the people in the room had amused smiles on their faces from hearing Grayfia being called a granny. The woman herself regained her composure after a few seconds with a sigh.

 **"As much as this is amusing, I was wondering something... where do you hail from?" Lord Gremory asked, placing the attention onto himself. Naruto pointed to himself, getting a nod from Lord Gremory, before Naruto grinned.**

 **"You know... around. I don't really know how to explain it, Pa was good at-" Naruto said, before HE was interrupted by the pretty boy.**

"Naruto-san called you a pretty boy, Kiba." Issei said with an amused smirk, causing Yuuto to blush from embarrassment.

 **"Pa, didn't you say your dad was dead when you were rambling?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Huh? Did I? Yeah, my Dad's dead. Pa is the toad that taught me Senjutsu and helped me master it at Mount Myoboku. Well, Ma did too... but she mostly made me eat bugs to adjust to the life of a toad sage." Naruto explained, and the white haired girl behind Yuuto was visibly shaking at the mention of Senjutsu. Naruto shrugged it off as nothing, before he thought about something for a second, and with a wide grin on his face he looked at Lord Gremory. "Hey, if it isn't too much to ask... do you mind if I stay here for awhile? I kind of want to sleep in a real bed right now." Naruto pleaded lightly with his hands clapped together, one eye closed as he gave one of his trade marked grins.**

"So, he knows how to use Senjutsu, specifically his version." Kuroka commented seriously. Everyone had serious faces upon hearing that Naruto had mastered his dimension's version of Senjutsu. It was interesting to learn about different variations of Senjutsu from other universes.

"Yes, and it seems that he's asking Father if he could stay at the Gremory Mansion for a while." Sirzechs said with a raised eyebrow. The Lucifer wondered what his family's response to Naruto's request would be.

 **...**

 **"What?" Every single person, besides the trembling white-haired girl, asked at the same time at the bold request.**

"Wow, what a lame reaction." Vali commented dryly.

 **"Yeah, I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go, and I promise that I will return the favor. Anything you want, if I can do it, just let me stay for awhile." Naruto continued, and Lord Gremory actually smiled at this. He got up and walked over towards Naruto and stood in front of the shorter male, before he extended his hand at Naruto. Naruto took the hand and started to shake it, taking that as a sign that he was being accepted into their home for now.**

"I wonder what kind of favor Lord Gremory will ask of Naruto-san?" Le Fay asked curiously. Sirzechs and Rias also wondered about the kind of favor that their father would request of Naruto.

 **"You are welcome here from now on... It would be wrong of me to kick my daughter's new fiance out of my home." Lord Gremory said with a charming smile, but Naruto froze at this and started to sweat. Rias palmed her forehead at this and looked very annoyed, while Venelana looked towards Rias with a nod of approval, telling her not to make a scene about this.**

"What!?" Some of the members of the group shouted in shock upon hearing about Lord Gremory's request. Serafall, however, had a frown on her face upon hearing this information.

"That would mean that Lady Rias will be engaged with Lord Naruto instead with Lord Riser." Grayfia commented with wide eyes. Rias was shocked; that would mean that she didn't need to fight Riser in a Rating Game. However, would her counterpart still meet Issei?

 **Naruto DID say that he would do anything if he could do it.**

 **"... HUH!?" Naruto shouted in shock.**

"Even Naruto-kun is shocked too." Kuroka commented.

 **"It is simple, in our agreement, you said you would do anything in your power to return the favor in exchange for me allowing you to stay at our home. Well, I wish for you to marry my daughter, Rias Gremory. I can see nothing but a bright future ahead of you, and you seem like a good-hearted young lad." Lord Gremory said with a smile on his face, and Naruto's jaw dropped at how... casual this entire thing was going at this point. Naruto looked at the hand that he used to shake and agree to this entire thing, before he looked up at the ceiling.**

"Well, he did say that he would return the favor, but it's still surprising to see that Rias-sama will be engaged with him." Rossweisse commented with wide eyes.

 **"Fuck you Sasuke... Pervy Sage... Mom... I know this is somehow all your fault! Damn, I need to read the fine print before agreeing to this crap." Naruto said with a grimace, but he made no motion against this either. He always kept his promises, and never went back on an agreement.**

"He never goes back on his promises." Ajuka commented on the boy's determination to keep the promises that he made to others. It was a trait that was rarely found in anyone that the Maou knew.

 **"You are accepting this quite easily, Lord Naruto." Grayfia commented, and Naruto nodded before he rubbed his shoulder.**

 **"In the last week, I turned 17... met my zombified Dad, fought and cut a God tree in half, met a ninja god... fought a guy that had freaky powers, had tons of my friends die... lost my best friend, teacher, and past love interest, and sealed away another god. I have had a busy week... honestly, I think I am still numb right now." Naruto said, referring to how he felt on the inside. Right now he felt numb to the world, he had lost everything... but he didn't really FEEL it. He was pretty sure that when all of this truly hit him, then he would feel it... but right now, he was just numb to everything, setting his default personality to adjust to it.**

"Naru-tan..." Serafall said sadly when she heard that Naruto had lost everything after his battle with Kaguya, from his family to his friends. He couldn't even return to his home dimension either! Most of the people in the group felt pity for the blonde. To lose everything dear to you, was a fate that he did not deserved.

"That's so sad..." Kunou said with teary eyes. Even Le Fay was crying with her.

 **"Oh... I didn't know." Lord Gremory said with a frown on his face, honestly not sure if he could go through with this now... while the others felt pity for the boy. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before he yawned.**

 **"It's no big deal Gramps, though when it all hits me... I guess being numb is a good thing." Naruto said with an awkward smile, and he got sad looks from everyone in the room that could somewhat understand what he was going through to some degree, some more than others. Naruto yawned again, before he turned around and started to walk away.**

 _'Naru-tan. When you come to our dimension, I'll take good care of you. You deserve more than this.'_ Serafall thought with determination in her eyes. She was developing genuine romantic feelings for Naruto as they continued to read the story. The Leviathan wondered if her counterpart would develop the same feelings as her; she hoped so.

 **He was going to find a room to sleep in so that he could enjoy a week of uninterrupted sleep that he should be enjoying.**

 **He REALLY deserved it!**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Azazel said.

"It's sad that Naruto-san has lost the people he cared for." Gabriel commented with a sad smile.

"That's true. I wonder what will happen now that Naruto-san is engaged with Rias?" Azazel questioned, which caused Serafall to shoot a discreet glare at Rias, who felt a chill down her spine for some reason.

"We might find out in the next chapter. So, who's going to read next?" the fallen angel asked, before he saw Gabriel raise her hand.

"I'll read, Azazel." the buxom angel said, who took the book from the mad scientist's hands.

"Chapter 4..." the Seraph then proceeded to read.

 **So... How was the chapter? Was it good? Please give me good reviews and PM me if you have questions. Next time, I'll be updating chapter 3 of my other reading story somewhere this weekend, so watch out for that.**

 **By the way, an author named ' .king has a story that he would like to have a reading story about, called the eight heavenly emperors. If you're interested in doing one for him, go to his profile and PM him for details, or PM me so that I can PM him/her about you wanting to do one. Peace.**


End file.
